


un amour fusionnel

by iwanttoseethestars



Series: assorted hannibal oneshots [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, POV Third Person, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Short One Shot, They Flip!, Vignette, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, back at it again with the pronoun vagueness, possibly???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoseethestars/pseuds/iwanttoseethestars
Summary: The Dragon is dead, the lamb's wrath tamed for good, the Stag reborn, raven feathers plush once again. Hannibal and Will are intertwined and free.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: assorted hannibal oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	un amour fusionnel

**Author's Note:**

> set in a Season 5, because Bryan said Will would be... let's say a little _wild_ , in S4 that is.

“I would have you betray me,” he murmurs, fingers dancing along Will’s wrist, “if you felt the desire.”

A sharp intake of breath. “You would?”

Will can hear his smile. “Yes.”

“You’re making even my hypothetical decisions sound like yours.”

“Are they hypothetical?” Hannibal enquires, not a crumb of mirth lost.

Will is silent.

“ _Will_.” He is, now, honey-sweet; Will his milk, his wine, his sacred bread. He mouths at his throat, savouring him.

Will slips his hand into his hair, closing his eyes. They tip downward — he thinks he is above him.

“How could I, Hannibal?” An apple, crushed and drained and juiced. His air tastes of it, maddeningly tart, and Hannibal chases its source with more fervour.

“How could I betray you?”

Somewhere far-off, Hannibal is surprised by his own, sudden moan.

“I told you that we’re conjoined,” Will reminds him, voice entirely too steady for how blissful he looks. Gaze still drooping closed, he pulls him lower.

Hannibal bites the apple.

Will gasps. The tree in his stomach bears blossoms. “You’re my responsibility.”

“I am not your ward.” The discordant note of displeasure startles, from Will, a laugh.

He calms soon enough, and says simply that they will not ever have one. Not again.

Hannibal agrees; kisses softer, now.

“I think that I might be obsessed with you,” sighs Will.

He’s smiling again. “Look at what I’ve done.”

“Let’s not abandon our own philosophy. Much of it was a joint effort.” Finally he opens his Atlantic eyes.

Hannibal’s are too crinkled and his lips stretched too far upward for him to whisper anything but a _yes_.

“I know you want to kiss me,” Will says, tired.

Hannibal wanders into his orchard — tongue sampling, with great luxury, two whole rows.

He looks upon his sleepy destruction, satisfied to the core.

His finger winds into a wayward curl. “I have made killing traumatic for you again.”

That opens Will’s eyes again. “Don’t give me whiplash, Hannibal.”

“I’m sorry,” he says immediately, and it’s true, and it’s right, and Will’s eyes close once more.

“Do ignore my blatant hypocrisy when I say that was all me.”

“Will—”

He shushes him. “All the monsters have vanished, are dead, or are sharing my bed on illegally borrowed time.”

Despite himself, Hannibal chuckles.

“I am your responsibility, and you are mine." He hears Will make a little sound. Plucking it with finger and thumb, Hannibal plants it in the little garden of his memory palace. "I can think of only two others deserving of the care you bestowed upon them, besides myself." Will lets out a grunt, Hannibal stifling a laugh, one of many coming far too easily to him these days. To both of them. "Perhaps it is remiss of me to forget your pack... but we are thinking of yourself. Not of me. Were you a stray dog, Will?”

“I was a coyote. You couldn’t have controlled me even if you had tried.”

Hannibal tries not to fall to honey.

“But I did want to.”

Will’s thumb strokes his cheekbone. “You did.” His stormy blues shock Hannibal to the spot again. His Cupid’s bow hooks under an earlobe; brushes back upward in a curve not unlike his own hidden smile, “I love that you did, and that you didn’t try.”

If anything, Will has given _him_ whiplash.

“I...” Hannibal struggles, unable to concentrate past Will's playful nibbling. The word and any others that might follow evaporate into the air; dissipate until they can’t be tasted beneath the apples. They are notations erased from paper; bread gone down with wine.

Will relents a little; writes down a staccato. Keeps him company to get him drunk. “You’d do it again. Do it _still_.” And his wonderment is unfathomable.

“Would let you _betray_ me,” Hannibal chokes out.

Another hand comes to his face, smoothing out the lines that yield to his will; tracing with reverence the ones that will always remain. Proud as a tree that never fails to bloom each spring.

He sighs. Will pecks his lips. His hands fall back at his sides.

“Rest,” Hannibal whispers.

All mouth and no teeth, he smiles. “Think I’m sick?”

One of Hannibal’s hands goes to grace his forehead, more to brush away the curls than to check his temperature — that, he can already tell, with a sniff of the apple-green air. He hums an affirmative.

Will goes back to press his lips deeper; Hannibal is given the insurmountable task to not lose himself once again in this terrible man.

“Think we both are,” Will murmurs, almost to himself, as he looks at the mark he has made.

**Author's Note:**

> ... the description has a Dodie reference because i just couldn't help myself. I SAID IT! i'm not proud.  
>   
> anyway!  
>   
> the virus that must not be named is... awful. quarantine is awful. but finally i was able to write this - hopefully it isn't also awful.  
>   
> i'd like to give the most immense thanks to everyone who has read, and given kudos to, and commented on my works. and even more to those who have bookmarked my works and their series (more like compilations really) and subscribed to, uh, me!! (the heck?)  
>   
> as always, i really love comments. constructive crit is welcome. oh! i'm dipping my toe into more descriptive writing once again, so let me know what you think of that.  
>   
> love you all, and i hope you're okay,  
> \- Kit. xxx


End file.
